


see you again, my love

by yeosanq



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cold, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Typos, author is sad, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanq/pseuds/yeosanq
Summary: kang yeosang was tired. the whole world seemed like it was against him. and ever since wooyoung left him, he was helpless.or where the author is sad and needs to let their feelings out in some type of way.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 33





	see you again, my love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for posting such sad work, but i was sad. again, leave some feedback in the comments hhh
> 
> tw / self harm , suicide
> 
> also !! the // means the beginning and end of flashback!

yeosang, he was so so tired. he was tired of everything. life hates him. here, he sits against the tiled bathroom walls, trying to think about a time where he wasn't unhappy. it's been so long since he was happy. because of one reason. his source of happiness, his sunshine, the love of his life, he's not here anymore.

oh, he remembers that day. the day his light blacked out. he remembers it as if it was yesterday.

//

he opened the door to their shared bathroom, only to stop in his tracks when he saw wooyoung, curled up against the corner. unmoving. dread settled into the pit of his stomach. fuck, what's happened?

"wooyoung? baby?" no response.

"woo? my love, baby?" quiet. still. yeosang, he was panicking. his brain was not cooperating with him. 'shit shit shit', what was he supposed to do? yeosang tried smacking wooyoung, nothing. he took his, suspiciously, cold hands, pressed his fingers against his wrist, desperately looking for a pulse. nothing. wooyoung wasn't moving. he wasn't breathing. no pulse. from the corner of his eyes, he could see a half empty bottle of pills, with pills surrounding it. no. he can't be.

"wooyoung please, baby, please wake up" at this point, yeosang had tears freely falling down his face. his hands shaky, holding on to wooyoung's cold ones. he had him close, held onto him for dear life, as if that would bring him back. 

"i'm sorry love. i'm sorry i didn't do anything, i'm sorry i didn't help you. i'm sorry i didn't realise anything" he kept on whispering apologies. it was like the word sorry was the only word he knew. yeosang didn't want to accept this. his lover, he can't lose him.

but he does, a few days later, he stands at his funeral. the funeral, it was a small one, only his closest friends and family came. and oh was it sad. everyone knew how much happiness wooyoung brought. he was, a ball of sunshine, blinding everyone with his bright smile. he had an impact on everyone he stumbled upon. yeosang sat next to san, wooyoung's best friend, his platonic soulmate.

"i'm sorry yeosang. i'm really sorry" with a firm pat on the back, san gave him a watery smile. he gave him a small one back, trying to not be rude. but san could see right through him, could see all the pain his eyes held.

"it's okay to cry, everyone here is hurting yeosang. you're not alone" san spoke in a hushed voice, and yeosang just broke down. sobs wracked his body, tears staining his face, his facade no longer up. 

then realisation hit him. he was alone. it was so cold in their apartment without wooyoung. so quiet without his high-pitched laugh that yeosang adores. so empty without him bouncing about in their tiny apartment. yeosang just, he didn't touch anything. wooyoung's shoes were still by the door, his mismatched socks still strewn about. wooyoung's sweater still hanging on the couch. yeosang didn't want to touch anything, afraid he'll ruin wooyoung's last things left here. heck, he didn't change the sheets for weeks, not wanting to get rid of wooyoung's scent from the bed.

it was so cold, so empty.

//

yeosang looked down at the worn out piece of paper. it was wooyoung's goodbye letter, left in the pocket of the pants he was wearing on the day he left. yeosang had cried reading it, and he stayed cooped up in his room, blaming himself for not being a good enough boyfriend for wooyoung. letting him go just like that. 

' _it's not your fault yeosang_ ' the letter had read.

"i'm sorry wooyoung" one line. the blood dripped down onto the white tiles underneath him. 

' _you were the best to me_ ' another part.

"i'm sorry i wasn't enough for you" another line. this time, it seemed deeper, with more blood trickling down his forearms.

' _promise me yeosang, you'll continue living your best_ life out there without me. be happy, okay? be happy for me' this part was written in messy scribblesz as if wooyoung was in a rush while writing this.

"i can't keep that promise wooyoung, i'm so sorry" last line. yeosang began feeling lightheaded, with a crimson puddle under him. with a sigh, he closed his eyes. it wasn't dark, he didn't feel cold. 

"but i'll get to see you soon, my love" were the last words he whispered out.


End file.
